


lukewarm plams

by LukeAss



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, nut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeAss/pseuds/LukeAss
Summary: Read for instant boner
Relationships: Yorph X SARS
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	lukewarm plams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephen King](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stephen+King).



So I was at the bar when that sexy grey, edgy, tall elf, Seras, sat next to me. I got real nervous because I've been wanting to bang him since he slipped me that frog statue 'round my neck. His long greasy hair and simp-ish demeanor were a major turn-on for me; makes my pussy boil like a tea kettle, you know? (Shout-out to Yennefer. Love you bb!)

But just as I was undressing him with my eyes, that shrimp-dick cucklord Urie comes over and starts all this bullshit about "Oh man my family hates me" and "my dick is huge" or whatever. I told him his pp small and then I turned to Seras. I was hoping he would kiss me but he started talking about how he respected me too much. Man, I just want you to stir my womanhood up like a mortar and pestle, fuck off with all this white knight shit.

But the unthinkable happened. I actually convinced him to come to bed with me. Well, if by "convinced" you mean drug his mead with an aphrodisiac and piss and moan until he gave in. Men like him are so easy. I took him to my tavern room and whipped my juicy tits out so he could suckle like a baby. He grabbed me and started to blush. His hands were really soft; kinda a turn off for me, but hopefully his dick is as tall as he is. And with him being in that leather armor all day, his man meat is bound to have that perfect sweaty, manly smell.

After he sucked me up for a couple minutes, I noticed his "arrow" was ready to fire at my "hay target". Which isn't inaccurate. Pussy shaving wasn't common in this universe, so I had a virtual thicket waiting for him. I pulled his chaps down and his dick poked me right in my goddamn eye. And it was just as I had hoped; despite him looking like a bitch-boy, he had quite the extra leg in his downstairs area. I rubbed on it and told him to "check my door for traps". He started prodding my haystack with his needle like a good boy and before I knew it, I was just as ready as he was.

He laid me down on the straw bed and I spread my legs like a bag of holding, ready to accept all 500 lbs of his massive COCK. He slid in and immediately came. Fucking virgins. Luckily because he's a ranger, he has the stamina of a bull from running around in the jungle or whatever all day. I let Tarzan mix me up like he was making a goddamn cunt potion, and he even started pulling my hair. Usually I have to beg the boys to do this to me, but thankfully Bow-boy here could fuck like a natural.

After about 20 minutes of him groaning and thrusting like a warhorse, he cummed me down good. My "Day After" spell comes in handy yet again! And I even got mine, too! I came twice; the first time was a little one right when he started sucking my boobs, and the second happened just before he painted my pussy walls like he had calligraphy proficiency.

Anyway, that's my story of getting dicked down by Seras. Hope you all enjoyed!!! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to inserting this glass staff up my ass. Until Seras comes back from playing with his adopted goblin son, this is the closest I'm going to get. Bye!!!


End file.
